The present invention relates generally to adjustable surfaces and more particularly, to an assembly incorporating a pneumatic device for positioning a table surface.
Tables are well known for providing working or storing services. Such apparatus are designed to provide a stable and convenient surface for a myriad of purposes and objects. We use tables at meals, during work, and for displaying items.
Various tables include mechanisms for reconfiguring the table. Clamps have been incorporated into tables for lowering and raising table surfaces. Additionally, tables can be made longer by adding sleeves or can include a first table top portion that can be angled with respect to a second table top portion.
In one particular area of use, tables in the form of work benches have been employed to hold or otherwise store tools. Conventional work benches, however, are typically stationary and have limited utility when a work project cannot be placed at or near the work bench. Rolling tool chests or table tops can be transported to the work project but are often not designed for easy access to tools or not sufficiently adjustable to provide an optimum working aid. Such apparatus also conventionally lack structure that can be reconfigured to assist an individual conducting the work project. In particular, there has been little recognition in providing means for aiding and better positioning the worker with respect to a work project.
To address the limitations that are associated with conventional tables, an adjustable table that can be transported to a work site is desirable. Also desirable is an adjustable table that provides structure that facilitates strategically positioning the worker with respect to a project or work surface.
The present invention satisfies these and other needs.